


Keeping You Close

by scrapjongin



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Drabble, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapjongin/pseuds/scrapjongin
Summary: “Give me more of Person A nuzzling into Person B’s neck because they’re cold and tired, and Person B melting.”





	Keeping You Close

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry it’s so short but i really wanted to focus on this little thing and i might make more of these, so don’t expect this to be the last of me!

Heechul doesn’t complain when Kyunghoon comfortably drapes his legs over his own and nuzzles into the side of his neck, leaving a chaste peck there.

 

His heart might pick up its pace and his hands might start to feel a little sweaty, but on the outside, it looks like he’s not bothered like he doesn’t even notice Kyunghoon's presence. Although the warmth radiating from the younger shoots tingles up his spine and if Kyunghoon notices how his breath hitches he doesn’t say anything.

 

Butterflies– no a _Zoo_ is set free when Kyunghoon cutely brushes his nose against the sensitive skin followed by another peck. The show that was the center of his attention is quickly being pushed back to a smaller corner of his brain when Heechul looks down at the younger.

 

His hair is a little messy, dark strands pointing to every imaginable direction possible, his hands bunched up in the flimsy material of Heechul's pyjama and his almost completely hidden cheeks flushed in a pretty pink.

 

Heechul can barely contain the smile tugging at the edges of his lips before he gently lays his hand on top Kyunghoon's thighs and runs his fingers over the uncomfortable jeans fabric. He buries his nose in the mess that is Kyunghoon's hair and returns the favor by leaving little kisses all over his hairline.

 

“You’re pretty cute for a man in his 30s.”

 

The response comes in form of a quiet hum and a light punch to his chest. Heechul dramatically puffs out air and lurches forward a bit, disturbing Kyunghoon, who grumbly shuffles even closer and leaves Heechul unreasonably out of breath.

 

A small smile stretches over Heechul's lips and he carefully lifts the younger to sit completely on his lap, Kyunghoon's nose now pressed against his warm skin. He protectively wraps his arms around Kyunghoon to prevent the younger from falling and feels his heart swell in his chest when something that sounds suspiciously like “I love you” is being mumbled into his neck.

 

Heechul might not be the best with his words when it comes to sincerity in a long-term relationship, but with small moments like these, he hopes that Kyunghoon understands his feelings and never questions his flirty nature.

 

"I love you, too, old man." He whispers and feels the blush dusting his cheeks like a wildfire. "I hope you know that."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated ♡


End file.
